


Identity Theft

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Backstory: Someone followed our two scientists to Earth and made sure Skyfire was lost in the storm. That someone switched bodies with Starscream and left him frozen in the ice as well. (after all, who wouldn't want Starscream's hot little body). Look up "Sideways" and you'll get a glimpse of the body poor Starscream is stuck in. Meanwhile, Sideways is enjoying being 2nd in command of the Decepticons and screwing everyone over to please his master Unicron.</p></blockquote>





	Identity Theft

'Paging Skyfire. Paging Skyfire.'

'Skyfire here. Go ahead, Ratchet.'

'Head down to the Med. Bay stat. We have a… situation.'

'On my way.'

Skyfire nodded to Perceptor as he headed out of the lab. How very strange. The Autobots rarely needed his help for more than transport and inventions. Perhaps it had something to do with the strange mech that was found in the North, quite close to where Skyfire himself had been found several years before.

Nearing closer to the med bay, Skyfire could just make out the sounds of an argument taking place inside.

'Are you listening or are your audios malfunctioning? I told you my name and you still won't believe me. Now where is my partner?' a deep, unrecognizable voice announced.

'Skyfire has been paged,' Ratchet's voice answered.

'Ratchet, I'm here. Is there a problem?' Skyfire asked, ducking as he entered the med bay. Really, they should make these doorways larger to accommodate for shuttle mechs.

'Finally! It's about time you showed up. Tell this medic that I am who I say I am!'

Skyfire blinked in surprise as the large mech sitting on one of the med bay tables. He was a strange looking Cybertronian. Quite bulky in shape; with horns on his helmet too. A purple and silver paintjob and an almost familiar pout on his stern looking face.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met,' the shuttle answered, shrugging his massive shoulders.

'You too? Did the crash scramble your circuits or something? How can you not remember me, Skyyyyyyyy!' the large mech whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Sky? Only his old partner Starscream had ever called him that, back when they were still young. In the exact same tone and attitude the strange mech was displaying right now.

'Starscream?' the shuttle rebooted his optics a few times in shock. Could this strange mech really be his… Starscream?

'FINALLY! Took you long enough,' the mech growled, pouting.

'How? What? I mean, how is this possible?' Skyfire asked, looking between Ratchet and the new mech.

'How is what possible?' the new mech huffed.

'Do you really believe this mech is Starscream, Skyfire?' Ratchet asked.

'I keep telling you, that's my name! Why would I lie about my own designation?' the odd looking mech shouted in frustration.

'Uh, well Starscream… you don't exactly look like yourself,' Skyfire tried to tell him.

'Explain,' the newcomer demanded.

'Well, for one thing… your wings…' the shuttle trailed off.

If this mech was his old partner, then that means that the Decepticon Starscream was an impostor… that would explain a few things. Unfortunately, it also brought forth many unanswered questions.

'What about my wings? They weren't damaged in the crash, were they? I have to see a mirror!' the strange mech leapt off the table and began looking around for a mirror.

'I don't know if that's such a good idea,' Skyfire insisted, trailing along behind his old partner.

'Oh no. I want to see how damaged my perfect body is. And you can't stop…' the purple and silver mech froze in shock when he found what he was looking for. A huge mirrored wall on the far end of the med bay, close to the storage closet.

'That's why,' Skyfire sighed, watching the other mech stare at his body in disbelief.

'My… my…' Starscream, or so he claimed, opened his mouth.

SHRIIIIIIIIEK!

* * *

'What the pit was that?' Sideswipe yelped, falling off his chair in the rec room. His twin glared around the room at the other mechs, annoyed at being interrupted.

The other mechs in the room were glancing around in shock, wondering if Lazerbeak had gotten into the Ark again.

'DECEPTICONS! DECEPTICONS!' Red Alert went racing past the rec. room doors, followed closely by his bonded Inferno.

'What's going on, Inferno?' Sideswipe asked, running after the firetruck.

'No idea,' the bot answered, trying to catch up to his mate.

* * *

'Well, that was weird,' Jazz announced, following Prowl out of their shared office and heading down the hall.

'Indeed,' the police car stated.

'Prime, I think you should come down to the med bay immediately,' Ratchet's voice boomed over the private comm. link.

'On my way, Ratchet. What was that sound we just heard?' Optimus was already heading out the door toward the med. Bay.

'I'll explain when you get here. Oh, and do something about these idiots crowding my doorway!' the medic yelled in frustration.

* * *

'Go away, the lot of you,' Ratchet announced, hefting his wrench.

'But we want to know what's going on,' Sideswipe whined.

Next to him, Sunscreaker and the rest of the bots from the rec. room nodded and voiced the same thing.

'None of your fraggin' business. Now get, before I put you all into the med bay myself,' Ratchet growled, heaving his wrench at Sideswipe's head.

The red twin ducked and they all went running. After all, this mystery could be solved later… after the crazy medic had calmed down.

Prime smiled to himself behind his mask as several of his younger and more trouble-making crew went racing past him, away from the med. bay.

Jazz and Prowl were waiting with Ratchet as well, curious to discover the cause of the disturbance.

'Oh no, just Prime. You two can make sure those aft-heads stay out of trouble,' Ratchet insisted, letting Optimus in the doors.

'Awww… no fair,' Jazz pouted.

Prowl just exchanged a nod with Prime and dragged his mate away.

Ratchet heaved a sigh, locking the door behind Optimus as he entered. They weren't the only mechs in the med bay, Prime noticed.

'What's going on, Ratchet? Your call seemed urgent,' Optimus prodded, wondering why Skyfire seemed to be talking to the storage closet door.

'That new mech we found decided to lock himself in the storage closet and refuses to come out,' the medic answered, leaning back against a support beam.

'Ah yes. Has he given us his designation and faction yet?' the leader asked.

Ratchet smirked and nodded.

'Oh, he's given us his name all right. It's Starscream.'

'What?' Optimus would have fallen off his chair… if he'd been sitting down to begin with.

* * *

'Come on out, Starscream,' Skyfire's voice drifted through the heavy door.

Huddled up against the other side, the junior explorer just shuttered and wrapped his arms around his new… ugly body.

'I'm hideous!' the seeker wailed.

'You're not hideous,' his calm partner insisted.

'Yes I AM! I'm an ugly ground-pounder!' Starscream stomped his new larger foot against the floor in a huff.

'Starscream,' Skyfire sighed.

'Don't you roll your optics at me! I know that's what your doing, Sky!' Starscream accused, grumbling under his breath.

'Please come out, Star. We just want to talk to you,' the shuttle answered.

'NO! This is a nightmare. It's just a nightmare,' Starscream tried to tell himself.

'Aren't you hungry?' the shuttle asked.

'I'd rather starve then be seen like this!' Starscream shrieked.

'Oh, stop sulking,' Skyfire huffed, sounding slightly annoyed.

'I'm not sulking,' the seeker mumbled, burying his head in his arms.

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Then prove it. Come out here and show me you're not sulking,' the shuttle announced.

'Nice try, but no. I want my pretty wings back!' Starscream wailed.

'Well you aren't getting them back by hiding in a storage closet. Don't you want to get your body back?' Skyfire asked.

'… Yeah,' Starscream grumbled.

* * *

'So, let me see if I understand. You say that the real Starscream is locked in the closet and the Decepticon Starscream is a fake. And that somehow they switched bodies thousands of vorns ago and he was buried in the ice this entire time…' Optimus raised an optic at the medic.

'That's what he claims. Skyfire seems to believe him,' Ratchet added, watching the gentle giant of a shuttle try to coax his former partner out of the closet.

'Why exactly is he locked in the closet again?' Prime asked.

'Claims he's too hideous to be seen. Seekers… such vain mechs, the lot of them. He might be worse than Sunstreaker,' Ratchet smirked.

The pair stopped talking when they noticed Skyfire backing away from closet. The door creaked open very slowly until one red eye was peering out.

'There are other mechs out there, Sky,' the shadowed mech growled.

'It's just Ratchet, our head Medic, and the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime,' the shuttle insisted, reaching out a hand for the hidden mech.

'Oh fine,' the new mech sighed dramatically, yanking open the door and taking Skyfire's hand.

~Horns? What a strange looking mech~ Optimus shook his head and offered his hand to the new mech.

The mech claiming to be Starscream just stared back at him, unmoving.

* * *

'Oh, it's called hand shaking. It's a human custom when you meet someone,' Skyfire informed his old partner.

'Oh…' Starscream reached out and shook the other mech's servo.

~Wow. He's pretty impressive looking. All blue, red, and white.~ Starscream shook his head free of the awed thoughts. Now was not a time to be getting a crush… not in this body, ewwwww.

'I am Optimus Prime,' the handsome mech introduced himself.

'Starscream,' the seeker breathed out, before gaping at the handsome mech in shock.

'Wait, what did you just say?' Starscream asked.

'Uh, I'm Optimus Prime,' the truck answered, raising an optic.

'No way. I don't believe it,' Starscream pulled back his servo and stepped closer to his partner.

'Why not?' the handsome mech asked.

'Cause everyone knows that Primes aren't attractive. The council always chooses the most ancient, decrepit, old fashioned mechs for their Prime. So logically you can't be Prime,' Starscream insisted.

'So, you think I'm… handsome?' the truck asked with a tilt of his head.

'I uh… I didn't say that… per say' Starscream fidgeted and looked away.

The mech's voice alone was making his spark do flip flops in his chest. What a way to wake up. If only he was in his old, "attractive" body. Then he'd be flirting like crazy with the gift from Primus in front of him.

'Welcome to the Ark, Starscream. I'm sure we'll get this all sorted out soon,' the Prime promised.

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> The Backstory: Someone followed our two scientists to Earth and made sure Skyfire was lost in the storm. That someone switched bodies with Starscream and left him frozen in the ice as well. (after all, who wouldn't want Starscream's hot little body). Look up "Sideways" and you'll get a glimpse of the body poor Starscream is stuck in. Meanwhile, Sideways is enjoying being 2nd in command of the Decepticons and screwing everyone over to please his master Unicron.


End file.
